


Good Morning, Baby

by Anonymous



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, cute em, playful kells, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Em tries to call Kells a bitch for wanting pancakes for breakfast over waffles but mid-sentence, he is alerted to the fact that Kid™ in the house (really just Casie) has woken up. His choice of cover-up word immediately becomes regrettable (or not).Completely ridiculous premise, zero sense but all fun.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	Good Morning, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my good emgk peeps. This is really just a gift for y'all down here and on tumblr since I've been lurking for awhile and felt bad. It's not great but I hope you like it anyway, I don't have a tumblr so come talk to me in the comments, or maybe I should make one?

"You're such a bi- baby!"

Marshall's tone switched from annoyed to panicked just as he spied Casie running past the kitchen doorway from the corner of his eye. He barely had the time to breathe a sigh of relief after his successful save when Colson's mocking reply brought back his previous irritation.

"I'm a what? A baby? Aw, what does that make you then, since you're my baby?"

"What the f- I'm older than you, you idiot, who the f- who the hell is your baby?" sputtered Marshall indignantly.

However, the snappy response only made Colson's eyes brighter and his taunting smile amused. Marshall, on the other hand, was slowly going red-faced with anger (and shame, but according to him, mostly anger). To his sleep-addled brain, Colson had caused great offence by waltzing into his kitchen and asking for pancakes when he was already making waffles, because what was wrong with waffles? And now, he was causing even more by making fun of him for not being able to call him a bitch like he rightfully deserved.

The curses running through Marshall's head could rival those of the most vulgar sailors, but frustratingly, all he could do was send Colson his iciest death glare to show his discontent as even though Casie was most likely back in her room now, he didn't want to risk it. Unfortunately for him, Colson was exceptionally immune to his anger this morning due to how ridiculous he found the situation they were in. To him, for some unknown reason, grumpy morning-Marshall had gotten riled up by his innocent request for breakfast pancakes and was now leveling him with a look reminiscent of a disgruntled cat. More endeared than intimidated, he decided to continue to poke the beast.

"Want me to say it again? You're my baby," Colson said lowly as he sidled up to Marshall, moving a hand up his shirt at the same time. 

Feeling Colson's touch sear across his lower back in an unexpected move, Marshall's mind stuttered to a stop. He stared ahead, wide-eyed, as Colson leaned down.

"Baby boy," Colson whispered roughly in his ear, then pulled back to appreciate the shudder that went through Marshall's body.

This time, Marshall's face glowed hot for a different reason. Before he could gather his wits and react, a pair of hands clasped themselves around his back and he was being pulled forward. In a flash, all he was staring at were tattooed collarbones. Colson let his hands roam across bare skin and the comforting feeling of that rendered Marshall compliant for the moment. But when one of Colson's hands strayed below the waistband of his sweats to brush against his crack, he jerked.

Arms coming up to push on Colson's shoulders, Marshall hissed, "Stop that, Casie's going to come down soon. We need to make breakfast, now let go."

He was met with a noncommittal hum but still, the hand removed itself. Colson's other hand, however, remained wrapped securely around Marshall, keeping them flush against each other for his last strike on Marshall's composure.

"Can't wait to have you again tonight, my beautiful blue-eyed baby boy."

The reaction was immediate. Marshall's face scrunched up in disgust and he tried to free himself from Colson, who promptly broke out into obnoxious laughter. For that, he got a hard punch to his arm, but not before he managed to get in an affectionate lick of Marshall's closed lips and a nibble on one of his red ears.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much, but thanks for reading! Here's to me hoping that someone will come chat.  
> Love,  
> lili


End file.
